This invention relates to communications and to signal processing of digitally modulated signals. It has particular reference to timing recovery in demodulation systems, type recognition for both commercial and military applications, and signal detection, especially as a chip rate detector for wide band signal detection.
Many of the applications referred to above require simple, low power, low cost implementations. However, traditional digital solutions to this problem require significant computation. This translates directly to increased size, cost, and power requirements.